Secret Forum :Response
Why doesn't the universe respond to me? The universe has 1000 times what you want. You are not aware of it. You have detached yourself from the energy or prosperity or strength of the living whole of which you are a part. You have a problem of disease or quarrel or poverty because you are separated from the whole. The whole is full of everything you need – health, wealth, warm companionship, joy – everything! The problem is you have separated yourself from the universe and identify with the ego. You believe that you are not part of the universe. That has created the problem. When you call in the universe, you become one with it. You share that light and prosperity of the whole universe. Your problems vanish. If you know the truth of our relationship with the universe, if you understand it and believe it, it will have the power to act in your life. Open yourself!garry 10:12, 16 May 2007 (UTC) ''The Secret'' and Life Response ‘The Secret’ and Beyond Just as this book went to press, the video and book The Secret arrived on the scene, taking the world by storm. Its basic premise is that our intention has the power to attract the object of our desire. That if we visualize that which we want to occur, and put our emotions fully behind it, we will quickly and most emphatically attract it. It has been particularly interesting to see The Secret and this book on Life Response arrive on the scene at the same time. In fact, it has been suggested by others that the sudden worldwide popularity of The Secret is no coincidence at all, but a “response” to the decade-long journey to bring this book on Life Response to fruition. While that is a flattering assertion that in of it would justify the efforts, the sudden popularity of The Secret is much more than an answer to one person’s hopes and dreams. It is rather a response to the world’s yearning for something deeper; to the emerging aspiration of humanity to go beyond the materialistic and mechanistic theories of existence that reduce us to machines and deny us credit for that which makes us quintessentially human – the power to create our own universe. The dramatic arrival of The Secret is indeed an indicator that the world is ready for this profound new knowledge; that it is ready to take the Next Step. In essence, The Secret is a composite of ideas taken from a variety of sources. Together it creates a general theory about the inner power we have to attract the object of our desire. It can be summarized as follows: * Intensely visualize and emotionalize the goal you want to achieve. * Put your thoughts and feelings in harmony with what you want to accomplish. * Express only positive feelings, avoiding all negative emotions of all kind. * Do not have any expectations of what form the result will take. * Wait for the universe to respond. Wait for circumstances to turn in your favor. The Secret concludes that if you take this approach, the “Law of Attraction” will take over and quickly attract your heart’s desire. This is indeed a profound understanding, which parallels the phenomenon of Life Response addressed in this book. But if our two approaches are so similar – i.e. if we both advocate that we tend to quickly attract that which we put our focus and attention on -- then why bother reading another book on the subject; especially when The Secret has clearly captured the world’s imagination? There are several reasons. For one, where the authors of The Secret have described in simple terms a powerful method by which we quickly attract our heart’s desire, they have not really delineated the how and the why. Life Response, on the other hand, not only explains in full the process by which we suddenly attract our goals – i.e. the how -- but also explains the underlying reality that makes it possible – i.e. the why. Though The Secret provides a profound knowledge and approach for invoking these results, it is really focused on a single method. I.e. visualize what you hope to achieve, aspire deeply for it (with your emotions in full support), and the universe will do the rest. Though there is great truth to this approach, and it can happen often just this way, the reality is more complex; demanding an understanding of many other forces involved – internal, psychological, and even cosmic. Thus, Life Response knowledge fills in those missing pieces – giving us the insight and methods to attract our deepest desires in life without fail. There is yet another justification for this book on Life Response. Though The Secret provides stupendous insight into accomplishment in life, in one sense it has a relatively modest goal in mind. While The Secret provides the world with a method to achieve a particular result -- such as finding a better job or the perfect mate -- Life Response explores our entire nature; showing us the way for complete fulfillment in life. Where The Secret aims to fulfill the object of our desire, Life Response seeks fulfillment at all levels – material, psychological, social, and spiritual. In that way, Life Response takes The Secret’s method of accomplishment, and applies it to every aspect of our existence so that we can experience ultimate delight and joy in living. After all, life is so vast; filled with so many levels; with so much diversity, complexity, and possibility! Life offers us the opportunity not merely to create particular results -- such as moving up in our career or paying off a long-standing debt -- but to discover the wonder of existence! Life Response thus gives a knowledge that is a totality, that is comprehensive, that touches all aspects of human existence. It is the means of vast accomplishment, but also of deep insight into the nature and workings of life. It is the way to success, but is also the path to our highest consciousness, to emotional fulfillment, to infinite progress -- even to personal evolution and transformation. Thus, we can say that Life Response begins where The Secret ends; or better yet, that Life Response is the fulfillment of the marvelous message that The Secret has presented to the world. And yet for the average person who reads this volume, it is not the ability to accomplish or to find fulfillment that initially draws us in, but to encounter the Magic -- i.e. to go through one or more of these extraordinary, miraculous-like life response experiences. The staggering power we have within ourselves to instantly alter the conditions of life around us is what has attracted individuals worldwide to the phenomenon of Life Response. The moment we experience an instance of it, we are not only dazzled, but we quickly become aware that life works in ways we never would have imagined. For 35 years, we have been writing and talking about the power of Life Response. Now with the arrival of The Secret, there is a vast opening for people around the world to come in contact with this profound knowledge. Now that The Secret has brought a simple message to the world about the power we have to quickly attract the object of our desire, there is also a vast opening to explore the even deeper and profounder knowledge addressed by Life Response. In the end, the issue is simply this: the world cannot go on as it has in the past. The people of the earth are searching for Something More -- for Answers. The Secret has provided the first wave that opens the door for those who want to achieve. Life Response embraces that opening and goes much further, opening the way to the very meaning, essence, and power hidden in life.--Gurusoft 11:12, 21 May 2007 (UTC) ---- Back to The Secret: Forum Category:Secret Forum